


Bad Memory || [The HIVE X Reader]

by midnighteclipse



Series: Becoming Inhuman [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inhuman, Not Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighteclipse/pseuds/midnighteclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never had the greatest memory. </p><p>Most of the time you depended on Fitz or Jemma to tell you whether a chemical compound was stable or not despite having passed chemistry in high school. Other times you forgot whether you had packed a glock or an icer in your holster until you shot at the enemy.</p><p>Hell, you couldn’t even remember what happened after that dumb waitress switched your order of a chicken sandwich for a fish sandwich at some run down diner. But you were damn sure that Grant Ward was dead on another planet.</p><p>So why the hell was he standing in front of you as the head of HYDRA?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Memory || [The HIVE X Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> I know most of you were probably expecting me to update my Doctor Who fic but I've had this plot stuck in my head for weeks and I had to write it down. 
> 
> There may or may not be more parts

You never had the greatest memory.

 

Most of the time you depended on Fitz or Jemma to tell you whether a chemical compound was stable or not despite having passed chemistry in high school. Other times you forgot whether you had packed a glock or an icer in your holster until you shot at the enemy.

 

Hell, you couldn’t even remember what happened after that dumb waitress switched your order of a chicken sandwich for a fish sandwich at some run down diner. But you were damn sure that Grant Ward was dead on another planet.

 

So why the hell was he standing in front of you as the head of HYDRA?

 

“What the hell… you were dead. Coulson killed you.”

 

“I was, yes.” He stalked forward, his long black coat billowing at his feet with every step.

 

“Stay back!” You held your fists up in defense, prepared to knock him down if he took another step.  _ Can you even fight a ghost?  _

 

A hair-raising grin erupted on his face as you did so. The sick bastard was enjoying this. This game of cat and mouse.

 

“Oh, I won’t hurt you.” He circled you, cold eyes taking in your form and posture. It was as if he was remembering, trying to piece together memories. “Inhumans do not kill Inhumans.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Your voice quaked as he circled behind you. A chill snaked up your spine. 

 

“That is what you are. Human DNA is incomplete, miniscule gaps riddling their genetic code.” He stood in front of you know, his hands folded behind him. “Millennia ago it was tampered, _perfected_. The gaps were filled with alien DNA creating a more powerful, superior race of warriors. The Kree named us Inhumans.”

 

“Us?” You swallowed thickly, your stance faltering slightly. “I'm not…. I am  _ nothing  _ like you!”

 

The other man, the one who had brought you into this room, flexed his fingers and suddenly several knives hovered before your face. 

 

Ward glanced at the man. “No, Giyera.”

 

Another flex of his fingers, and the knives were back on the table at the end of the room. 

 

“You may leave.”

 

Your eyes flashed over to Giyera, silently begging for him to stay. He hesitated before nodding at Ward and leaving. You flinched as the door shut lightly behind you. 

 

Within an instant your back was against the wall and your chin was in his hand. 

 

“What are your abilities, I wonder?”

 

Your breath as an onslaught of emotions assaulted your mind.  _ Pride. Power lust. Insatiable curiosity... Amusement.  _

 

Yet none of these emotions were yours. 

 

His dark eyes gleamed menacingly and you couldn't help the shiver that coursed through you as his mouth dipped down beside the shell of your ear. 

 

"Let's find out, shall we?" 


End file.
